


Something More

by KFawkes



Series: Oxford Comma [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kingsman Fusion, Best Friends, Cute, F/M, Falling In Love, First Dates, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Kingsman Training, Love, Missions, Partying, Post-Kingsman: The Golden Circle, Post-Kingsman: The Secret Service, Relationship(s), Smitten Eggsy Unwin, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-07 00:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12222012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KFawkes/pseuds/KFawkes
Summary: When you and Eggsy are paired for a mission at a banquet, you find it very hard to focus...





	Something More

Now is the part where you try to focus on your mission. Again. It was beginning to get a little hard with how ardently Eggsy seemed to be staring at you on the ride over. He doesn’t talk to you much, and at first you wonder if it’s something you did or said. You’d never had these kinds of awkward silences before, why were you having one now?

Maybe it was the dress; the neckline was _very_ low, slightly pinched at your waist then spread long where it draped lightly around your feet. It was a lovely emerald green— one you always liked. The sleeves were long and fitted and the back matched the front dipping just as low. It was made of something soft like silk maybe, and you liked the way it felt across your skin. 

Or maybe it was the job; you were supposed to be posing as a couple looking to invest and per usual your mission was to stop the bad guy. Imagine one of those ‘save-the-world’ situations... Only dial it down about 5 notches. Maybe you were being a bit dramatic, but it sorta did feel that way right now.

But you knew that it was far more likely to be the way Eggsy was looking at you. Like… well, like you were the most stunning thing he’d ever laid eyes on… and you’d be lying if you said you didn’t like the way his jaw dropped when he saw you. 

Only now at the banquet, you couldn’t seem to find him anywhere. Not after the less than five words he spoke to you since arriving over an hour ago… As you stand at your table, spinning a glass of wine between your fingers searching for your target you replayed the scarce words you received. 

_You look so beautiful_ , you hear him say again as you try to deny that instead of your target, you were searching for Eggsy… 

“I see him…” He whispered softly in your ear, coming from no where as he place a hand low on your side, pulling you slightly closer to him. The feeling of his fingertips and the warmth of his breath sent a wave of chills down and through you ending somewhere you rather not say aloud.

It had been over a solid month of this shit and you were beginning to wonder if there was more to it all than just flirting. You were fairly certain that Eggsy made quite an effort to see and be with you… He always seemed to be paired with you, and when he wasn’t he would be checking in through a private line or bringing over shitty movies to watch on your bad days. There was also the part where he seemed to touch you more than he did anyone else… a soft hand on yours here, a light brush of your shoulder there. The way he stood close to you, and looked at you… 

Most of the time you’re not sure if you made that look up, other times you know it’s real and wonder if it means what you think it does. Each time, even now-- you felt yourself nearly shuddering into an embarrassing puddle of goo, and that annoyed you more than anything else. If there was anything that was bad for your tough bitch routine, it was this.

Saying that Eggsy was charming was an understatement… He was intelligent, funny, gentle, witty… It would take a fool not to see that pretty much every girl he met was smitten (including you if you were being honest…), but he hardly seemed to notice what he did to them. In part, his obliviousness only made him that much cuter to you— that part, also not so good for your image. Eggsy didn’t seem to notice them when you were around at least and you wondered if you were imagining things. Or far more likely that you were projecting your stupid crush on him. Deciding to see things that weren’t there… But after awhile you were pretty positive that he did treat you differently than the rest. Or… at least you thought he did? 

This is the part where you realize how confusing this all is. 

Whether it was a projection or not you couldn’t help but flirt back, that was for damn sure. Even on those days you didn’t want to like him, and had fully intended to nip this little crush in the arse… you couldn’t stop it. It was all just harmless fun, wasn’t it? That’s all it would ever be... right? You two worked together. You were even close friends at this point… There was no way he felt the same way about you, plus even if he did— you were pretty sure that Roxy liked him as well. And if she did, well that was a line you wouldn’t cross. Ever. 

Not even for someone that looked that good in a suit.

“Where?” You whispered back finally, pulling your glass of champaign to your lips. You scope the area with soft eyes in search of your target, feeling his warm breath dance down your neck and shoulders softly. It took all of your composure not to tremble right there and you wondered if he knew what he was doing to you. Something about the soft chuckle he released at your neck told you that he did.

“10 o’clock, luv. Just there…” This time when he whispered he was trying to distract you, you were almost certain of it. You peeked your eyes over your shoulder to him before looking at your target; narrowing them on his watching as a smooth smile spread over his lips confirming your suspicions. 

_Damn, he looks really fucking good…_ His suit jacket was a bright orange with the bottom half of his peaked lapel a dark shade of onyx. The signature Kingsman glasses shaped his face perfectly, as they always did and his black bowtie and pants complimented his build more than you wanted to let on. 

“One of us will have to get the keycard.” When you finally looked to the man at your ten; he placed his arms around both of his female companions, rubbing their shoulders handily. You realize now as Eggsy's breath tickle at your skin that it was definitely better to just focus on work... If you could just figure out how. “I think I’ll have better luck on this one, Eggsy.” With a smile and slightly more composure you turned your face towards him, being sure to leave your body still softly against his. 

Eggsy didn’t move either, he merely smiled down at you just as mischievously. “We could bet on it?” 

He knew you well, you had to give him that. You could hardly resist a challenge and found that adding stakes usually made things more exiting— especially when those things were involving Eggsy… so of course you accepted, like he knew you would. Crossing your arms as you lick your reddened lips lightly, being sure to show your neck and cleavage to your advantage. Why? Well… why the hell not? 

“Okay…” You started as you tilt your head, hoping he was noticing you the way you were noticing him. “and what do I get if I win this bet of yours?” 

Part of you wondered why you were laying on the charm so hard… Maybe it was that plunging neckline or the way that fitted suit hugged his body just right that gave you the nerve. More likely it was that look again, paired with this fucking champaign. Whatever it was- it made you bold and you certainly enjoyed the way his eyes scanned over you now. 

“Anythin’ you want.” He answered in a whisper close to your ear with light eyes, his hand still holding you close to his chest.

“Anything?” You questioned raising a brow as you mock surprise. 

Eggsy was more confident today, just like you were and that only made this game you played more fun. But as you lock eyes with him you wonder if this really was a good idea after all. So maybe there were’t any rules against this kind of thing in the Kingsman, but you had your own set rules. Your own boundaries, and lines that you didn't cross. Getting involved with a coworker was just— not good. 

Only, once you got wind of the smile he sent you; it was enough to make you forget those rules, at least for the time being. “And if you win?”

“ _When_ I win,” He corrected you smoothly finally pulling his chest from your back, a blanket of chills clung to where he had been and you immediately wished he hadn’t moved. “we're gonna do somethin’ fun.” 

Now is when you definitely know this is a mistake… but instead of stopping it, you simply curled your lips into a smile letting the smallest of deliberate sighs escape. “Something fun, eh Galahad?” You repeated again, your mind jumping to a number of ‘fun’ things you could do to him… “Such as?”

“You gotta wait n' find out, luv.” After a smile he winked at you and finished his martini. 

His fingertips left your side as he made his way towards your target. His confidence radiating like a furnace and for a moment you allowed yourself to admire the graceful way his shoulders moved and his lightness of foot… You tried swallowing down the soft pin pricks in your chest and stomach; and as you watch each of his footsteps away you know you may be able to win this battle, but you would so not be winning the war...

Now is where you realize your little crush might be a whole lot more than that… Now is where you realize you might really, _really_ like this fucking bloke. “Shit.”


End file.
